Skin Deep
by RogueShadowX
Summary: Soujiro's going to high school on a mission for Shishio. Unfortunately he's going to get a lot more than he bargained for including rivals, glomping school girls, and the occasional kunai. Chapter 5 is FINALLY up! SoujiroxMisao Please RR!
1. An Unanswered Question

  
Title - Skin Deep 

Author - Rogue Shadow 

Rating - PG-13 

--- 

Author's Note - Greetings Rurouni Kenshin Fans! This is my first RK fic so some things might not make sense, such as wearing old clothes in the modern world or the OOC that might tend to slip by my own notices. I'll be honest. Editing my fic for things like grammar and spelling is absolutely no problem. However when it comes to things that weave into the story, I tend to avoid those things. If there's something that you want changed, then give me a suggestion as to what to replace it with. Sorry if it sounds like laziness... (which it might even be) but I kinda have a one track mind so it's usually hard to come up with new ideas. See if I do try to change something then I loose my concentration and the dominos fall down. Heh. ^_^ So I want _you_ *points at readers* to review and tell me what _you_ *points again for some reason* think about it!! By the way, this has been reedited thanks to some reviews. Now then on with the fic!! Hope you enjoy it! 

--- 

"Soujiro-sama! Please forgive my intrusion, but Shishio-sama requests your presence right away!" The man shook in fear as the smiling teenager worked his way towards him. While small in size, the boy who always wore a smile was one of the most powerful men in all of Japan. Without warning or hesitation, he could kill anyone in cold blood for whatever reason. It was wise not to annoy the prodigy otherwise you could find yourself dead a split second later. 

Soujiro merely smiled and replied in an amused tone. "Oh really? What makes it so urgent that you burst into my room without knocking, hm?" He took a few steps closer to the man who was now drenched in the sweat of fear. The Tenken couldn't help but wonder why people valued living so much. What was the worth in living a life of cruel fate and unbearable hardships? His smile got wider at the thought. Some people were just fools who believed they deserved to be alive even though they are weak. In reality, they were just food for the strong, as Shishio had put it. 

The man stammered as he tried to find some excuse not to be killed right then and there. "Please forgive me Soujiro-sama! I... I... didn't mean to barge in but Shishio-sama said it was important!" 

Soujiro seemed to pay no heed to what the man said. "Tell me if you will..." He slowly started to walk towards the man with his ever present smile on his face. "Why is it that you value your life so much? You are weak and yet for some reason you are content with living and even more so you want to keep living. If you can give me a good reason to let you keep living I will. However... if you can't give me one, then..." His eyes wandered to the wakizashi strapped to his waist. 

The man gulped knowing that the Tenken never joked when it came to life and death. "I... only wish to serve Shishio-sama... I wish to be by his side when he achieves global domination." He looked on to find if Soujiro was moved by those words or anything to the extent. All he could see though was just a smiling face with an unreadable expression. 

"Ah... that's a very good reason..." The sweating man became relieved and began to relax. "Too bad you were lying. Your kenki betrays you. Maybe you'll have better luck in the next life." The man's eyes went wide with fear after hearing what the boy said. He turned around as quickly as possible and started to run in hopes of escaping with his life. However, as soon as he took the first step, his head was severed thanks to the battoujitsu of Soujiro's wakizashi. He could have just as easily used his Shutensatsu, but the coward was nowhere near worthy of it. As Soujiro cleaned his wakizashi of the blood and sheathed it, he couldn't help but wonder what the true reason behind living was. He shrugged it off, knowing he would receive no answer anytime soon. "Might as well find out what it was that Shishio-sama wanted." He walked over the lifeless body and headed to the war room knowing full well that Shishio would be there. 

Meanwhile, in the war room Shishio had been devising a plan to overthrow the Meji Government. "These fools will soon see the awesome wrath in store for them. Then the world as we know it will be dominated by fear." He smirked to himself knowing that his dreams were well on their way to becoming reality. He stopped when he noticed a certain boy in blue leaning on the doorway with the same old smile on his face. "Ah... come in Soujiro. I've been waiting for you. I have a new mission for you." 

Soujiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Gomen ne, Shishio-sama, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself at the moment." He walked up to where Shishio was and bowed his head. "So what will I be doing this time? Hopefully this new mission will be more challenging than the past ones." 

Shishio grinned at the boy's anticipation of the new mission. It was getting harder and harder to find tasks that required his level of skill. In fact, the only missions where Soujiro wouldn't come back bored from would be when he assassinated someone with skilled bodyguards. They were, of course, no match for the Tenken but he still seemed to enjoy the fight none the less. "You will be going undercover as a junior classmen in high school." Right then the Tenken's smile changed to a disappointed frown. "Don't worry Soujiro, there's still more." The boy looked up in hopes of a challenging fight. "You see under the guise of a kendo teacher is a man named Shinomori Aoshi. He is the current Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, a spy organization that holds the location of the current Meiji Government headquarters. If we can obtain that information, then we will have no problem overthrowing them. Use whatever means possible to get the coordinates from him. Although knowing you, you'll fight and force the information out of him. Hope this one will be more of a challenge for you." 

"The Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu?" Soujiro rubbed his chin while thinking. He then stopped and put on a grin. "I'm looking forward to it." 

Shishio let out a chuckle. "I knew you would. Now get some sleep because tomorrow's going to be a big day for you. It'll be your first day of school." 

"Hai!" Soujirou turned around and started walking. After a few steps, he stopped and turned back to Shishio. "By the way Shishio-sama, the servant you sent to get me met with a rather unfortunate accident on his way out." 

Shishio looked at the boy and grinned. "Now Soujiro, what have I told you about wasting food?" 

Soujiro grinned back. "I'll try not to waste anymore food, Shishio-sama." With that the Tenken headed back to his room for some sleep. 'First day of school, huh? Wonder what it's going to be like...' As soon as he stepped into his room, he saw Kamatari sitting on his bed. 'This can't be good...' 

She looked up to see Soujiro, no doubt wondering what she was doing there. "Oh, Sou-chan... where were you? I wanted to ask what you thought about my new kimono I bought." 

Soujiro sweatdropped when he heard the reason. "Uh... I was in a meeting with Shishio-sama." 

This seemed to grab her attention. "Oh really? Tell me what my cuddly, liddle Shi-kun wanted from you." 

For a second, Soujiro's smile slipped when he heard what Kamatari called Shishio. No one had ever called Shishio that. Not even Yumi, who was closest to him, called him such things. It just seemed so degrading for the strongest man in Japan to be nicknamed as if he were a plush toy or something. He quickly put his mask back on. "Ah... that's a secret for me to know and you not to find out..." 

She made a fake pout and then put on a seductive look. "If you tell me, I'll make it worth your while." She started making her way towards him, while flaunting part of her that weren't quite authentic. "I know that even you have an itch that needs some scratching Soujiro... Why don't you let me help you with that..." 

"Hehe... no thanks..." It was no secret that Kamatari used to be a guy, but then he had one of _those_ operations so that he could be a she. Even if Kamatari had female parts now, she would always be a guy in Soujiro's eyes. With that fact in mind, it was very disturbing to the young Tenken what she was hinting at. "I think I'll be going now..." With that Soujiro used his shukuchi to go anywhere else but there. When he was rushing threw the hallways, he spotted Yumi's room and slipped behind the door in less than a second. 

Yumi put down her romance novel and walked over to the Soujiro who wasn't even aware of her presence. "Care to tell me what's got the Tenken running in fear?" 

Soujiro looked around to spot Yumi there with an amused expression on her face. "Gomen for bursting in here like this Yumi-san, but I needed some place to hide." 

Her amused expression turned to a slightly annoyed one. "Still doesn't answer my question, Soujiro." 

"Ano..." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm kinda hiding from Kamatari." He looked back at Yumi to find that her amused expression returned once again. 

"Ah... I see. Well in that case, I'll let you stay here for the night. God knows what she might try to do with you if she got you alone." She walked over to her closet and pulled out an extra futon. She tossed over to Soujiro, who was busy studying the room. Even though he was distracted, his reflexes were more than enough to catch it. "You can use that." 

Soujiro smiled and began to roll out his borrowed futon on the floor. "Arigato, Yumi-san. Honestly, sometimes Kamatari can be really inconvenient." 

Yumi let out a small chuckle and proceeded back down on her bed. "Get some sleep, boy. According to what Shishio-sama told me, you have a brand new mission tomorrow." 

He looked up and gave a nod. "I guess there's nothing he keeps secret from you." He tucked himself in and snuggled into the softness. 

She let out a contended sigh. "Nope. He trusts me with his secrets just like I trust him with my life. Together we can rely on each other and get through life no matter what comes." She then reached over to the nightstand and turns the light off with a click. 

Soujiro just blinked and closed his eyes. Five minutes later, he opened them because that same question was preventing him from sleeping. "Yumi- san?" She let out a grunt to let him know she was listening. "What's it like?" 

She groaned and rolled over to the side of the floor he was on. "What are you talking about?" 

"I mean being in love. Having something worth living for. Is it really that great?" Soujiro listened intently for the hopes that this time his question would get answered. 

She pulled herself up and looked at him through the dark. "You mean to say that you have nothing to live for?" 

Soujiro paused and shrugged. "I guess not. I mean, I live to serve Shishio- sama since I owe my life to him. He's the one who gave me the wakizashi I used to slay my family with." Before that wouldn't have come out so casual, but since that incident the real Soujiro died and became Tenken no Soujiro. To him it was just another memory like what he had for breakfast this morning. 

Yumi stood speechless for a while before she pulled her senses together. "Well if you want to know, I'll tell you. It's the greatest feeling in the world. It's so great that just being with the one you love can make you happier than any physical feeling ever can. You can't explain it that well, but once you find someone you truly love, you'll never want to be without that person." 

"Ano... I don't know much about feelings, Yumi-san, so I don't have any idea what you mean." He gave out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. 

She sighed, now giving up on explaining the wonders of love. "I hope one day you will know what I mean, boy. I hope that one day you will meet a girl who can show you what I mean. Just make sure to return the same feeling as well." She then plopped back down on her bed and rested her eyes. 

The Tenken closed his eyes. 'Meet a girl, huh? Should be interesting to say the least. I wonder what it'll be like...' With that Soujiro drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

--- 

Translations 

Sama: This suffix is added to the name of someone who is high in rank, so think of it as adding the term 'Lord' before the name. 

Tenken: Soujio's nickname. It means 'gifted with sword skills from the heavens'. 

Wakizashi: It's a medium length sword. They're usually carried by samurai on the waist and are accompanied by a katana as well. 

Kenki: A warrior's fighting spirit. Kinda like an aura. 

Battoujutsu: A sword technique that uses the sheath of a sword to help pull of an attack quicker than most. It's the pulling of the sword out of the sheath in an arc to turn it into an attack. 

Shutensatsu: The last move Soujiro used against Kenshin in their last fight. It's a combination of Shukuchi and Battoujitsu. 

Shukuchi: The technique Soujiro uses to move faster than humanly possible. 

Gomen ne: Said for apologizing, it would mean 'sorry'. 

Okashira: The one who is in charge of a group and highest in rank, so it means 'leader'. 

Oniwabanshuu: They are a spy group of ninjas, who are known for their unique fighting skills. 

Hai: Used for agreeing with someone else, just like saying 'yes'. 

Chan: Another suffix for the end of a name. It's supposed to imply cuteness. 

Ano: Used in hesitation when speaking, like 'well' or 'um'. 

Futon: Think of a sleeping bag, except used indoors for casual use. 

Arigato: Used for thanking someone, it means... 'thank you'... ^_^ 

Ja ne: Simply put, it means 'see you later'. 

--- 

Please review this story of mine. If you do then I just might continue updating, unlike some other stories of mine... Seriously all I'm asking is for like more than a handful of reviews. I just want to know if updating will be appreciated by more than 3 people. ^_^ Well arigato to those who review. Next chapter will introduce the spunky Misao! ...As well as a few other unimportant people like ice boy Shinomori... Nah, he's alright... Ja ne!   



	2. Fateful Encounter

Skin Deep  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! It was the first time people actually gave something close of a compliment. Since I get the impression that you like the story, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can, without making it rushed. You can expect a new chapter every 4-5 days, considering school has restarted for me.  
  
Soujiro woke up dazed by the rays of the sun peaking in through the window. As he woke up, he could feel his smile etched into his face. It stayed with him while eating, bathing, and sleeping and eventually reached the point where it felt natural. He recalled the events of last night and remembered about his special mission today. It would be his first day of high school. His eyes rested upon Yumi's sleeping figure on the bed. She always was the type to sleep in, unless woken. He folded his futon away and silently slipped behind the door as to not wake her. When he got into the hallway, his stomach growled in anticipation for some food. With a small chuckle, he used his shukuchi to get to the breakfast table.  
  
Shishio, who was sitting at the head of the table, was the first to notice Soujiro. He swallowed the food he was eating and addressed the Tenken. "Ah, Soujiro. Nice of you to join us."  
  
Hoji looked Soujiro over and notice the ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes. "Just woke up I see. Hurry up and eat, or you'll be late for school."  
  
The smiling boy nodded, used to being told what to do by Hoji, since he played the strict authority figure. As he looked for a seat, he noticed that all ten of the JupponGatana were present.  
  
Anji the Destroyer was busy at the stove cooking sausages and eggs for the rest. Soujiro doubted very much that anyone else knew how to cook. 'Good thing I asked for lessons, or else things would really be inconvenient should we be without Anji.'  
  
Usui the Blind was sitting at the table with his food in front of him. He decided it was best not to try eating, lest he'd embarrass himself. After all, a blind man trying to eat would be pretty funny to an audience consisting of immature and rude people. With that said, he was satisfied with just sitting there.  
  
Kamatari the Scythe was busy flirting with Chou, who was sitting to the side of her.  
  
Chou on the other hand was trying to push Kamatari as far away from himself as possible with one hand, all the while eating breakfast with the manners that would rival that of a 5 year old.  
  
Henya the Flight was just enjoying the amusing sight before him, while occasionally eating a sausage. Personally, Soujiro thought Henya could use some more meat on his bones but then his only tactic, that of flying would become useless, since he'd be too heavy.  
  
Iwanbo was merely grinning and chuckling stupidly. No big surprise there.  
  
Saizuchi could be seen outside with Fuji roasting a deer over a campfire. Their sizes prevented them from eating at the table with the rest of the JupponGatana. Fuji was WAY too big to even fit in the room, let alone eat at the table, and Saizuchi came up a bit short... when sitting down that is. Chou suggested that he get a booster seat, but that was just too embarrassing for 'someone of his standards' as Saizuchi said.  
  
Soujiro shrugged and took his place next to Chou. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Chou- san."  
  
Chou finished devouring his eggs and looked at Soujiro. "Heh, and where have you been?" He gave yet another push to Kamatari.  
  
Soujiro answered truthfully. "I was sleeping in Yumi's room. I guess I must've been tired from last night because I slept in."  
  
The broom-head froze right then and there and looked skeptically at Soujiro. "Think I might've misheard you there." He shook his head furiously, as if to wake himself up. "Ok now. Let's try that again shall we? "  
  
The Tenken sighed. "I overslept in Yumi's room." He ate a sausage from the plate that Anji laid out in front of him.  
  
Chou groaned not bothering to fend himself from Kamatari anymore. He was rendered speechless from the blunt truth he received from Soujiro and what it could mean. Little did he know, things didn't go exactly the way he imagined them to. After a few minutes, he regained his senses and his shocked expression turned into a giant grin. He gave Soujiro a giant pat on his back. "Congratulations! The Tenken finally managed to score!" He let out a laugh. "So was Yumi as good as the rumors say she was?"  
  
Soujiro tilted his head to the side, smile forever on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking, Chou-san."  
  
Chou chuckled. "Fine then keep it a secret. Just don't let Shishio-sama find out or he'll have your head." There was nothing else to say about it, so he continued fending himself from Kamatari.  
  
Soujiro continued eating breakfast in slight confusion. Though he didn't understand all of it, he knew it couldn't be good or advised, considering Shishio's protectiveness over Yumi.  
  
Speaking of Yumi, she had just come out of the hallway and joined Shishio at his right hand side. From the looks of things, she fixed herself up already for she looked nothing like Soujiro. Her hair was well groomed and she had just put on a new red kimono.  
  
During breakfast, Anji had rejoined the breakfast table after serving Yumi, the last of the group. Now the table was silently eating, acting more behaved thanks to Yumi's nagging about manners.  
  
Chou, now finished with his food, proceeded to get a refill on his milk. Unfortunately, it was at the other end of the table and in front of Usui. "Hey Usui! Mind passing the milk? It's right in front of you." All that he received was a sneer and was ignored. "Fine! I'll get it myself!" With that, he removed his shirt and pulled out his Hakujin no Tachi, the strange killing sword, that was wrapped around his waist. As he was about to use the sword to get his milk, he was interrupted by Yumi's voice.  
  
"Chou... don't even think about it. If you want the milk, just get up and get it for yourself." Her was stern, telling him that she was dead serious.  
  
He however didn't completely agree with the idea.  
  
Seeing his disapproving look, she explained why. "There's a reason you're not allowed to do that at the table. Do you know why?" She didn't even wait for him to answer. "It's because last time you tried that you pierced right through the milk! Then you tried it again and wrapped around the milk so hard, it sprayed all over the place! Don't even get me started on when you offered to catch my bird when it flew away!" She was obviously still upset about the incident. She proceeded to rant on about the other times Chou tried to use his sword for other than killing.  
  
Soujiro quickly finished up the rest of his breakfast, thanked Anji, and announced that he was going to take a shower. He slipped into his shower inside his room and removed his gi and hakama. He sighed as the warm water came down on his back. While he was inside, his thoughts wandered to last night. 'Why is it that no one I meet can answer my question? What's so great about living? That servant was certainly no help and Yumi told me it was because of love. I suppose that if I had emotions then I'd understand. What was it that Yumi said? Hope you meet a girl?' Soujiro chuckled to himself. 'Would it really help that much? I wonder...' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at his door.  
  
Hoji continued pounding his fist on Soujiro's door. "Hurry up in there! School starts in another 5 minutes!"  
  
Soujiro blinked and stepped outside, quickly drying himself. He took a look at his digital clock on his nightstand. 'Ara, it's already 7:35!?' Not that he cared about being late to school, but this was a mission from Shishio. He always preformed his best whether it was fighting or anything else that was required of him. He quickly changed into another blue gi, grabbed a backpack that was previously prepared for him, and opened up the door.  
  
Hoji was waiting there with an impatient look on his face. "Took you long enough! Now hurry up and get in the car!"  
  
Quickly saying his goodbyes to Shishio and the JupponGatana, Soujiro got into the black limo that then sped off. 'Why can't I just use my shukuchi? It would be much quicker than any vehicle.' He gave up on any and all questions he had and decided to just look out the window. Unfortunately the questions still came to him. 'So many fools living out there. They continue to live on even though they are weak. Shishio said that it's them who hold down Japan from the glory it can achieve. Why live? Is it for power? Or is it wealth? Or could it be the love that Yumi talks of?' Soujiro sighed whatever the answer was, it was out of reach. His thoughts were stopped again, as the car came to a halt.  
  
"Hurry up! You only have two minutes now!" Hoji looked almost frantic. He always demanded perfection and being prompt was right up there with it.  
  
Soujiro got out of the car, politely listening to Hoji rambling. 'He's such a... what's the word Chou used? Ah, yes. He's a control freak.' "Arigato, Hoji-san. I'll be going now." He used shukuchi to disappear, leaving a confused Hoji behind. He opened the giant doors to the school and stopped in when he reached the hallway, realizing that he had no idea where to go. He continued walking, until he felt someone rush at him from behind and knock him down.  
  
A petite girl picked herself up from the floor. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" She raises her fist, making her seem to be the type to act before they think. "Now you're going to make me late for class! I'll make you pay for that!" She clenched both her fists and almost magically kunais appeared between each finger. Right before she was about to throw them, she saw him slowly moving off the floor.  
  
Soujiro, now a little dazed, picked himself up as well. When his head stopped spinning, he bowed to the girl. "Gomen ne, miss. I hope that you are not hurt in any way."  
  
She was caught off guard with the gesture and the apology. Normally, anyone else would yell back at her. Then she'd yell back and it would end up in another fight. Yet this boy didn't seem to get angry in the least bit. Even more so, he was smiling like nothing had happened at all. She remained speechless till the boy started to walk away from her. Her confusion was quickly replaced by more hotheaded anger. "Where do you think you're going!?" She pointed her finger accusingly at him. "You think you can just walk away after that!?"  
  
Now stopping, Soujiro looked over his shoulder. "I'd love to talk, but I'm in a bit of a rush. My class starts soon and I have no idea where to go." He looked at his schedule that he pulled from his backpack. He peered at it. "Right now, I have Health with Professor Genzai."  
  
She snatched the schedule from his hand to see if he was telling the truth. Do dispel any doubt, there was the name Professor Genzai for his first class. She put the paper down and glared at him. "First you bump into me and now you follow me to class!?"  
  
He just stood there scratching his head. "What do you mean, miss?"  
  
She tossed him back his schedule. "Don't play dumb! Tell me why is it that you're following me to class! What sort of scheme are you planning?"  
  
The Tenken merely smiled at the question. "Ara? How can I be planning a scheme when I just met you?"  
  
She face faulted when she heard the blunt logic of his words.  
  
Soujiro seemed to recall something. "Come to think about it, I don't even know your name."  
  
She tossed her hair behind her back. To avoid any further embarrassment, she decided to act like nothing ever happened. "Fine. Let's just start over then. My name's Misao Makimachi. What's yours?" She extended her hand out.  
  
He smiled and shook her hand. "Desu ka Seta Soujiro. It's a pleasure to meet you, Makimachi-san."  
  
Misao, finally accepting the fact that Soujiro was a decent guy, smiled back at him. "Same here." She then took a look at his hand, still wrapped around hers. She instantly pulled it away and glared at him, even though she was blushing. "Just what was that!? What do you think you were trying to do?"  
  
Still smiling he looked at her. "I was shaking your hand, Makimachi-san."  
  
She tried to think of something to say, but only succeeded in saying a string of non-coherent words. With a glare, she rushed past him. "Hurry up and follow me, or else we'll be late."  
  
Soujiro gladly followed her, not noticing her embarrassment at all.  
  
From behind the corner, a pair of ice blue eyes was watching them. 'Seta Soujiro, huh? We'll see if you're really as innocent as you pretend to be.' With that, Aoshi silently walked away in the other direction.  
  
---  
  
Translations  
  
JupponGatana: A group of fighters for Shishio. The name means 'ten swords', since there are ten members in total.  
  
Ohayoo gozaimasu: A greeting. It means 'good morning'.  
  
Kimono: A beautiful dress that women wear. It's can be described as a silk robe, tied together with a sash around the waist. It's usually very detailed with things such as flowers and can be quite expensive.  
  
Hakujin no Tachi: Chou's special sword. It's as thin as a ribbon and very long. Used for hacking up opponents from a safe distance. It was made by the same man who created Kenshin's and Shishio's sword.  
  
Gi: Clothing for the upper body of a man.  
  
Hakama: Japanese style type pants that are made from light material. They're usually loose around the legs but secure on the waist.  
  
Ara: It's just a silly expression used in moments of confusion.  
  
Desu ka: Used for greeting people for the first time. It means 'I am'. All you have to do is insert your name after it.  
  
Gumi: This suffix is added to a word to imply a group of people.  
  
---  
  
A/N: There it is! I finally completed Chapter 2! I hope the humor didn't completely take over the story. I want to keep a good mix between the two. I know you guys might have a few questions concerning the way Soujiro acted. Feel free to email me and I'll gladly answer any questions you might have. As for the reviews, never in my life have I felt so... I guess proud would be the word. I'm very glad you guys are enjoying the fic. If you have any other corrections you'd like to give, then don't hesitate to tell me. In the next chapter, Soujiro will finally meet the Kenshin-gumi! Please look forward to it and review! Ja ne! 


	3. Confused Feelings

Skin Deep  
  
A/N: Yes! The reviews are still coming! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially those who gave detailed reviews or ones that stated what was good about it! No I'm not vain, I just like to know what I'm doing right... well maybe I'm just a little vain... But I honestly do appreciate all the reviews given. Even if it's a small review, let me know you're interested in this fic and that I haven't lost my Chapter 1 people... By the way, real sorry for the wait!  
  
Inside a classroom, people were all chattering away at nothing in particular. Some girls were gossiping and some boys were talking about sports for school. All of the noise died down though, as the door flung open revealing a slightly flustered Misao. Behind her was Soujiro with a smile on his face. The silence was replaced by a few whispers of the two, while others continued on with talking.  
  
"Yes! I made it before the bell rang!" Misao smiled triumphantly as she strode into the classroom.  
  
"Hai, you did Makimachi-san." Soujiro followed behind her as she went to the seats.  
  
She stopped in front a tall female with long silky hair. "Hey Megumi! How was summer break?"  
  
The lady looked up. "Oh, hey Misao. I spent most of it working in my father's hospital. But I learned a lot more about medicine, so it was worth it. How about you?"  
  
Misao plopped down in an empty seat next to her. "Long and tiring..." She rested her head on the desk.  
  
She shook her head. "So Jiya worked you hard this year too?"  
  
Misao looked up and nodded. "Every year he does this. I finally get out of school and then I spend the summer training by doing katas, sparring, and exercises! There should be a law against that kind of stuff! I mean, what kind of person gets up at six in the morning to train!?" She sighed and rested her head yet again.  
  
Soujiro, who was silently standing there up till now, gave a small chuckle.  
  
The lady sitting next to Misao took notice of Soujiro for the first time. "Hm? Aren't you that cute boy that walked in with Misao?"  
  
Soujiro looked at her smiling, while slightly puzzled. 'Cute boy? I guess she means me, since I was the only one who came with Misao. How strange for her to think that...' "Hai. Desu ka Seta Soujiro. Gomen for not introducing myself earlier."  
  
She looked at him with a slight smirk on her face. "Well now, you're cute and polite. My name is Megumi Takani."  
  
Soujiro smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Takani-san."  
  
Megumi smiled back. "So tell me Soujiro, what's your relationship with Misao?"  
  
He blinked after hearing the question. "Nani? Relationship?"  
  
Misao heard this and snapped her head back up. "What!? There is no relationship!" She glared at Megumi. "I hardly know the guy! How could you say such a thing!?"  
  
Megumi grinned wryly. "So I guess you won't mind if I take him for myself then..."  
  
Misao eyes widened. "What? I can't believe it! I swear! You do the same thing every time! First, you decide to show him around, get buddy-buddy with him, and then POW! Before he knows it, you got him on another one of your leashes!"  
  
The doctor in training merely shrugged. "That happened only once. I still don't know how Sir Ken managed to escape..."  
  
Misao pointed her finger at Megumi. "That's not the point! Soujiro's not that kinda guy!"  
  
Megumi raised her eyebrow. "Oh, and would you know what kinda guy he is, hm?"  
  
Misao paused for a moment before getting what Megumi was hinting at. That caused her to get very pissed, which started an argument between the two.  
  
Soujiro seriously didn't know what to say. Of all things in high school, he most certainly did not expect two girls to be fighting about him. All of the class started to draw their attention on the two bickering women in the front. He noticed this and felt rather uncomfortable. 'Is this the embarrassment Yumi talks about when she has to put up with Chou and Kamatari in public?' Before he could say anything though, the bell finally rang snapping the two out of their argument.  
  
An old man sitting behind a desk in front of the class stood up. "Well, well class it's good to see all of you."  
  
The class, including the now calmed Misao, stood up and bowed to the old man. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Professor Genzai." They then sat back down, all except Soujiro who was still without a seat.  
  
Genzai noticed Soujiro and walked up to him. "And who might you be? Are you the new student I've heard was transferring to this school district?"  
  
Soujiro nodded and bowed. "Hai, Genzai-sensei. Watashi no namae wa Seta Soujrio desu."  
  
Genzai chuckled. "No need for such formalities my boy. We have the students here bow to make sure manners are a part of their daily life, but it seems it comes naturally to you."  
  
The Tenken nodded. "Domo arigato gozaimasu." His smile got a little wider. 'When you're raised by people like Yumi, it's hard not to be polite.'  
  
Genzai decided that it would be best to continue on with class. "Ok Soujiro, why don't you take the empty seat behind Misao?" He faced the direction of the seats. "Misao please raise your hand so that Soujiro can see who you are."  
  
Misao dutifully raised her hand even though Soujiro already knew who she was.  
  
He walked up to where Misao was pausing to give her smile. "Arigato for everything, Makimachi-san." He then walked past her and placed his backpack on top of his desk.  
  
Genzai smiled at the class. "Now that that's taken care of, please open your books to page 12."  
  
All of the class opened their books to the page. All expect Misao that is. "Nani!? I didn't bring it!?" She looked in, on, and around her backpack, but couldn't find her book.  
  
Genzai looked to Misao. "Is there something wrong, Misao?"  
  
She looked up nervously. "Iie... it's that I..."  
  
Soujiro saw her predicament and decided to help her out. 'Shishio-sama always did say make sure to pay your dues to people. Although I'm sure this would not be a situation he had in mind when saying that.' He stood up. "Iie, Genzai-sensei. I was just borrowing Makimachi-san's book, since I was new and forgot my own." He walked over to a confused Misao and stopped in front of her desk. "Arigato for lending your book, Makimachi-san. Demo... it would appear that you need it more than me." With that he placed his own Health book on her desk and returned to his seat.  
  
Genzai appeared to buy the story. "Well in that case, thank you Misao for letting Soujiro borrow your book. That's the kind of attitude I'd like the rest of you to follow. Soujiro, please remember to bring your book next time. I know you're new but we still need you to follow along with the rest of the class."  
  
Soujiro smiled. "Hai, Genzai-sensei."  
  
Genzai looked over the rest of the class. "I hope that all of you will follow Misao's example here. Good manners and politeness will get you far in the world."  
  
Misao started blushing at the attention she was receiving. It would make Soujiro look bad if she denied that she leant him her book, so she put on small smile for the teacher. "A-arigato... Genzai-sensei..." It felt good that someone she hardly knew would help her out like that, but it didn't stop her from being nervous under the gaze of all her classmates. 'I don't get it. Why would he help me out like that?' She racked her brain for answers but could come up with anything. The fact that she couldn't find an answer made her want one more. Finally she came upon a solution to her problem. 'I know! I'll ask him after class!' With that thought, her smile became a mischievous one.  
  
The rest of the class passed by as a blur for Misao, whose head was filled with was of confronting Soujiro. Finally the bell rang, signaling students that they were free to go. Megumi left along with the other students, but not before giving Soujiro a flirtatious wink, which the Tenken did not dwell on. Misao got up and turned around to spy Soujiro packing up his things. She waited until Genzai went by the door to greet the new students that came in then she went over to Soujiro's desk and waited in front of it.  
  
Soujiro looked up when he noticed a shadow over his backpack. He saw a grinning Misao standing over him. 'I wonder what she's up to...' He smiled as he greeted her. "Ohayoo Makimachi-san. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
She crouched down so that she was face to face with him. "Yeah I do! I wanna know why you helped me out today." She pulled out his Health book and waved it about to show what she was talking about.  
  
He looked at the book and his smile got wider. "Would have preferred if I didn't help then?" He gently took the book from her hands and stuffed it into his backpack.  
  
Misao got slightly angry. "I didn't say that!" She then calmed herself and spoke in a solemn tone. "I'm really thankful. No one's ever gone out of their way to help me like that before. But I want to know why you did it..."  
  
He continued smiling. "It was no big deal, Makimachi-san." He moved closer to her face. "I was repaying my debt to you." His eyes got softer and stared into hers. "After all, you were the one who first helped me." He then gave a small sincere smile.  
  
Misao was frozen in her spot. She couldn't process any thoughts at all. All she could do was wait and see what he would do.  
  
Soujiro continued on. "So you see, I'm the one who should be thankful to you." He inched closer till their noses where just touching each other. Right before he could do anything though he snapped out of it thanks to the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Genzai walking back in, unaware of their presence. Soujiro blinked and pulled himself up. "Well arigato, Makimachi-san! Ja ne!" With that he walked away leaving a very dazed and confused Misao.  
  
Misao eventually snapped out of her trance as well. "What... was that...?" She looked around to realize she was still in her first period class. "Kuso! I'm going to be late!" She picked herself up and started a sprint for the door. Before she got there though, she gave one last look to that spot they were at and continued running.  
  
Soujiro though was walking through the halls thinking of what he did. 'What was that just then? Why did I do that? What was I about to do?' He shook his head, smiling mask now properly in place. 'I felt a little warm but on the inside. It was strange, but it felt... good as well.' He sighed. 'This is just too confusing. I guess I'll ask Yumi-san about it.' He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice bumping into someone else around his height. He looked at the fallen figure on the floor and helped him up. "Gomen nasai. Desu ka Seta Soujiro."  
  
The boy smiled back at him with a smile similar to Soujiro's. "Desu ka Okita Souji. Don't worry about it. It was my fault for not paying attention."  
  
Soujiro smiled back a little wider than Okita's. "Iie, I wasn't paying attention either."  
  
Okita smiled a little wider as well, taking it as a challenge. "Then I guess it's both our fault, ne?  
  
Soujiro increased his smile too. "Hai. I guess it is."  
  
The two just stood there in the hallway having a smiling contest at each other. People who passed by made comments on how weird it was or wondered if they might be insane.  
  
The contest was ended though when Okita realized that they'd been there for a couple of minutes. "If this keeps up then both of us will be late to class."  
  
Soujiro realized that as well and agreed. "It looks like we were both caught up in smiling that we forgot about time."  
  
Okita gave a small chuckle. "That was kinda silly, ne?"  
  
Soujiro scratched the back of his head. "Hai. Good thing you stopped us or I might've been late to class. I still need time to figure out where my next class is."  
  
Okita looked at him slightly confused. "You mean you don't know where your classes are?"  
  
Soujiro smiled sheepishly. "Iie. I'm new here and am just getting used to this school." He looked around the hallway realizing that more people where disappearing into their classes.  
  
"Oh, I guess that would explain it then. What's your next class?"  
  
The Tenken reached into his backpack and pulled out his schedule. "My next class is history with Professor Saito."  
  
Okita smiled. "I know where he is. I used to have his class last year. He's been called cruel and cold, but he's not as bad as he seems." He started walking down the hall. "I'll show you where he is."  
  
Soujiro followed silently with a smile on his face.  
  
They kept walking till they reached a room near the end of the building. Okita turned around and smiled at Soujiro. "This is the place." With that he opened the door to reveal a deadly silent classroom. He walked in followed by Soujiro. He turned his attention to a man with narrow eyes leaning against the blackboard. "Ohayoo, Saito-san!"  
  
The man looked back at Okita. "Hn. What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you last year." Even if Saito didn't look it, he was glad that Okita came by. He was Saito's best student in last year's class.  
  
Okita continued smiling, ignoring the cold attitude. "I'm just showing a new student around." He gestured to Soujiro who was waiting politely with a smile on his face as well.  
  
The tall man looked at Soujiro with a piercing gaze. "What's your name?"  
  
"Watashi no namae wa Seta Soujrio desu."  
  
"I'll be your teacher. You will address me as Saito-sensei and will not speak unless spoken to or given permission." Saito narrowed his eyes. "Understood?"  
  
Soujiro smiled. "Hai. I understand perfectly, Saito-sensei."  
  
"Good. Now take your seat next to-" Saito didn't get to finish his sentence as the door sung open revealing a tall man with a red bandana around his head.  
  
The man grinned and raised his fist in the air. "Yes! Sanosuke Sagara makes his entrance!"  
  
Saito groaned. "Not you again. I don't need the same baka in my class twice in a row."  
  
Sanosuke glared at Saito. "What did call me!?"  
  
"Hn. I called you a baka."  
  
Sanosuke clenched his fist. "Why you-"  
  
Saito didn't even let Sanosuke finish his sentence. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
The ex-thug glared, getting more pissed of at the second. "Why!? I'll tell you why! Because you decided to fail me that's why! So I'm retaking your class again thanks to you!"  
  
Saito smirked. "It's not my fault you can't get your facts about history straight."  
  
Just before Sanosuke was about to try out his Futae No Kiwami on Saito, he was interrupted by Soujiro's voice. "Gomen nasai, but may I have my seat now?"  
  
Saito drew his attention to Soujiro. "Right. Like I was saying before this moron interrupted me, you can take a seat next to Karou Kamiya." He turned at looked at a young girl sitting near the back. "Raise your hand for Soujiro to find you."  
  
The girl raised her hand and Soujiro gave a small bow to Okita for helping him.  
  
Saito looked at Sanosuke who was still yelling about how boring history was and how it wasn't his fault for failing. Saito put a hand to his head and groaned. "It's going to be a long year..."  
  
---  
  
Translations  
  
Katas: A form of exercise involving repeating fighting movements slow and steadily.  
  
Watashi no namae wa ___ desu: Another way to introduce yourself. It means 'My name is ___'.  
  
Nani: Used when confused or asking a question. It means 'what'.  
  
Sensei: This suffix is used as a title. Just add the word 'teacher' in front of the name.  
  
Domo arigato gozaimasu: A more polite way of saying 'thank you'.  
  
Iie: Used for denying or disagreeing. So what it really means is 'no'.  
  
Kuso: A curse word. It means 'damn' but it can mean more heavy things.  
  
Gomen nasai: A more formal way of apologizing.  
  
Ne: It's used to confirm something. It's like saying 'right' and can be used as a question or statement.  
  
Baka: Used for insulting people. It means 'idiot' or 'moron'.  
  
Futae No Kiwami: A move originally mastered by Anji. Sanosuke learns it from him later on in the series. It's a double blow that's first landed by a fist's joint above the knuckles then in that same second gives a second blow from the knuckles. It's very powerful and can pulverize rocks and walls.  
  
---  
  
A/N: I finally made the third chapter! Gomen for the long wait, but it wasn't my fault! I blame it on temporary writer's block and schoolwork! Yes... blame it on them... But on the plus side, I'm learning new Japanese words and in turn letting you guys learn some new words as well. I think I'm going to be modifying the previous chapters to make them better for now, but don't worry. I already have Chapter 4 in my head, so it won't take long. In the next chapter, I'll finish off introducing the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. Once again, gomen for making you wait. Ja ne! 


	4. Another Hint of Kindness

Skin Deep  
  
A/N: Now I suppose I really should apologize for the wait. I've been doing my best to update, but so far I haven't had the time to do so. Maybe some more reviews would help me be more motivated. (hint hint) By the way, you guys post the best reviews. Every time I read them, I feel glad to know that you liked it so much. Although I often wonder what were the bad parts of the fic. As for the Soujiro/Misao focus, I think I get what you're saying. I would have it centered on them, but I have to do the rest for the plot. I want this fic to be reasonable for others. I'll do my best to fix it though. As for the rest of you, enjoy the fic!  
  
If silence ever had an example then the classroom of Hajime Saito would definitely be it. After Sanosuke had stopped ranting, thanks to the threat of suspension from Saito, everyone else took their place at their seats. At that moment, everything was silent and Saito was more than determined to keep it that way. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was chaos and disorder. He was usually the kind of man to just stay quite and enjoy silence. If, however, that was unobtainable, then his more violent side would show to make sure that he would get his peace and relaxation. That in itself was enough to keep sensible students quite. However Sanosuke was often reasoned less than sensible.  
  
"Boooring!!"  
  
Saito's narrow eyes raised up to the only person in the class who would dare defy him. "You're being disruptive. That's a detention."  
  
"What!? I'll show you!" Sanosuke jumped out of his seat and raised his fist in the air. "No way some socially challenged teacher is going to give Zanza, the fighter for hire, detention!"  
  
Soujiro, who like the rest of the class, had his attention on the commotion, blinked in confusion. "Nani? Who's Zanza?"  
  
Karou leaned over from her desk and whispered in Soujiro's ear. "That's Sanosuke's nickname. He calls himself that because he think it sounds much more tougher and cooler than his real name."  
  
Soujiro nodded. "Ah, I see. Arigato, Karou-san."  
  
She smiled and nodded at Soujiro, then looked at the scene being displayed in the front of them.  
  
Saito looked up in amusement and smirked. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Sanosuke narrowed his eyes. "I'll show you what I'm going to do about it." He raised his fist in the air. "I'm going to pound you into the ground!"  
  
The Wolf of Miburo, now sensing a fight, stood up and cracked his knuckles. "I'm always willing to show bakas like you a thing or two about manners." With that he got into a fighting stance.  
  
The tension in the air was so thick not even a Gatotsu could pierce it. All the students were on the edge of their seats wondering who would make the first move. A nervous student was shaking his desk so hard that the pencil started rolling off it. Finally it did so and hit the ground, giving the two fighters the signal to go.  
  
Sanosuke charged first. He gave a loud yell that was immediately interrupted by an announcement by a loud voice, which resulted in him coming to a stop. Unfortunately he was already charging with everything he had, so it was more of a fall.  
  
"Ahem. Attention everyone please excuse this interruption. This is your Principal Toshimichi Okubo speaking. I'd like to give a warm welcome back to all of our students. For those who are here for the first time, I'd hope that you enjoy your year at our school. If you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
By the end of the announcement, Sanosuke had picked himself up from the ground. He grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "Who does that guy think he is? I was about to beat Saito into a pulp."  
  
Saito smirked. "He's the principal you baka. Besides, you should be thankful. That man just saved your life." He passed out worksheets to the rest of the class and sat back down. "Now the rest of you hurry up and do your work." The sound of pencils scribbling filled the air after Saito made his own announcement. Sanosuke remained standing up looking indignant. He turned his attention to the fighter for hire. "I suggest you do your work too, if you plan on passing this year." He paused. "By the way, you get another detention for making threats to a teacher."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
Soujiro sighed. 'I wonder if it's going to be like this all year. It wouldn't be so bad if something happened, but all they do is exchange insults.' He glanced at Karou. 'But it guess it won't be so bad here... After all she seems to be nice. Besides, I'm only doing this until I can get the information from Aoishi.' He then put up his smile and started doing the work that was assigned.  
  
He eventually finished up and looked around. It turns out that everyone else was barely done. His eyes wandered around the classroom. Sanosuke was chewing his pencil in his mouth, while staring at the first problem with scrunched eyebrows. Karou looked as if she was in her own world, staring off into space. She had a dreamy look on her face, so Soujiro could only assume that she daydreaming.  
  
Saito then spoke up. "Listen up. We're going to take turns going over the problems. For all of your sakes, you better be done by now. We're going to go over all the answers. If you don't know or if you get it wrong, then you get a detention. Understood?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "Good. Number one." His eyes wandered on Sanosuke and smirked. "Sagara." Needless to say, Sanosuke didn't take that too well.  
  
After a few minutes, they got halfway through the handout. "Number 34." Saito looked around and saw Karou staring off into space. "Kamiya."  
  
Karou snapped out of her trance. "Huh?"  
  
"Hm. Don't know it? Then I guess that means that you get a detention."  
  
Karou gasped. 'A detention? No... That'll ruin my record! Now I'll never get into a good college, get a good job, and get enough money to recreate my father's style! This can't be happening...'  
  
Soujiro saw her face edged with worry and decided to help her out.  
  
During her fretting, she noticed a folded piece of paper get slipped onto her desk. She opened it up and gasped.  
  
"Moving on..."  
  
"Wait! I know the answer, Saito-sensei!" Karou looked at the paper. "The answer is that the revolution was fought during the Genji Period by the Shinsengumi and Ishinshishi."  
  
Saito slightly narrowed his eyes. "Hm. That's correct. Very well, you'll get no detention Kamiya. However, next time don't wait so long to answer."  
  
Karou looked to her side to find that it was Soujiro who gave her the paper. She gave him a smile of thanks that he returned before he turning back.  
  
Soujiro mentally sighed. 'Why did I help her out? This is just like what happened with Misao. But why should it concern me? Why do I care if others suffer?' An image of Misao's face popped into his head. It was when she was worried about the book. Then that was replaced by her look of happiness when he helped her out. He sighed, giving up yet again on his answer, but not before promising himself that one day he will know why.  
  
The rest of the class went by pretty well. That is except for Sanosuke making Saito's life much harder than it had to be by rebelling in every way possible. That included paper airplanes, making all kinds of faces, and even more interruptions. At the end, Saito guaranteed the fighter for hire that his detentions were well into the 4 digit numbers.  
  
When the bell rang, almost all the students took off as if their lives depended on it. He stood up and looked at the rest of the class run. 'I suppose that shows how popular Saito is. He may a bad teacher, but he seems like he would be a good opponent though. Perhaps I should fight him one day. It would prove to be interesting if he knows how to handle a sword, ne?' Soujiro blinked. 'Am I talking to myself? Ara... I'm going to go insane before I can even find out where my next class is...'  
  
Saito looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Soujiro looked back skeptically. 'Can he read my mind?'  
  
Saito grunted and spoke up. "Why are you still in my class? The bell rang a while ago. I don't have a class to teach right now, so I'm locking up. Now hurry up and leave. You're wasting my time and I have other places to be."  
  
The Tenken gave a smile and calmly walked out of the classroom. When he got out, he gave a sigh. "I guess I can see why people would rather not have him as a teacher. He's strict, blunt, and even rude." He stopped and smiled. 'Hm. He and Shishio would get along great.'  
  
"Heh, you'd be surprised how many students say that exact same thing."  
  
Soujiro turned around to find who it was that spoke. His eyes fell upon a boy shorter than him. He had brown skin and spiked hair.  
  
The boy rubbed his chin. "Well actually some students use more colorful descriptions of him." He flashed a grin. "My name's Yahiko Myoujin. What's your name?"  
  
"Desu ka Seta Soujiro." He extended his hand and the shorter boy shook it.  
  
Yahiko eyes wandered and fell upon a clock in the hallway. "Oh, I got to get going or else I'll be late for class. Nice meeting you, Soujiro." He walked past Soujiro and bumped into his shoulder on the way. "Gomen."  
  
Soujiro turned around and looked at the boy. "No problem. But... you mind returning my wallet?"  
  
Yahiko's eyes widened and he took off down the hallway. 'Kuso! How did he know!?' He looked back and Soujiro, who was still standing there. 'Ah well, it doesn't matter. I'm too far ahead for him to catch up with me. Hehe...'  
  
Soujiro gave a sigh. 'Why do things always have to be so complicated?' His eyes fell upon Yahiko's retreating figure down the hall. 'Oh well, I better get it back, otherwise I'll get scolded by Hoji for loosing my allowance that I get from Shishio. I think there's about 500 sen in there. I wonder if other students get paid as much for taking care of their chores... Then again, I bet my wakizashi that no one else gets chores that involve assassinations.' The Tenken grinned and continued to stare at Yahiko. He then tapped his foot and used the move that he was infamous for.  
  
Yahiko turned his head away from Soujiro and looked ahead. When he did, he saw a figure in front of him. Unfortunately he was going to fast to stop so he braced himself for the impact. It quickly came and he found himself on the floor. He gave a groan and looked up angrily at the figure. "Hey what are you doing standing in the middle of the hallway!? That's dangerous!"  
  
Soujiro looked down on Yahiko with an amused expression. "Really now? I'd say stealing from Soujiro no Tenken is much more dangerous..."  
  
Yahiko eyes widened yet again when he saw who it was. "What the-!? How did you get in front of me!?"  
  
Soujiro peered closer at Yahiko, who was slowly moving away while on the floor. "I'd say that's the least of your worries. What you did was very foolish but more importantly rude and now..." He smiled. "It's time to pay back the dues."  
  
The samurai boy now started to become a little afraid. 'I can't let him show that I'm scared.' He spoke up in a slightly trembling voice, while trying to keep the fear out of it. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
The Tenken's smile became even wider one. "I'm going to take your life." After he said those words, he saw the fear. The fear he saw in his previous victims. It was the kind that feared for their lives. When he saw this, he mentally sighed. 'Why... why do they wish to live so much!? I just don't get it! It's just so frustrating...'  
  
Yahiko quickly pulled out the wallet he took. "H-here! Take the wallet! I don't care want it anymore!" He steadied his hand and threw it to Soujiro.  
  
The Tenken caught it effortlessly. "Arigato. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." He then worked his way closer to his prey.  
  
Yahiko scrambled to his feet and backed himself against the wall. He looked at the Soujiro and spoke with shaky confidence. "I'm warning you. I'm the son of a great samurai. I'll beat you up badly if you come any closer. I mean it."  
  
Soujiro smirked, obviously not affected by the would-be threat. 'His kenki is shaking with fear.' He studied the boy against the wall. 'Hm... He's just a kid... Oh well, age makes no difference when it comes down it. In this world of no mercy, only the strong survive.' Just before he could do anything though, he heard the bell ring. "Hm. Looks like you're saved by the bell. Consider yourself lucky. There are not many that encounter the Tenken and live to tell about it. However I can't guarantee you'll get off so easily next time." He tapped his foot and vanished right in front of Yahiko's eyes.  
  
"No... no way!! He's gone!" He let out a sigh of relief and slumped down the wall. "Who was that guy?" He recalled Soujiro's words. "Heavenly Sword?" He finally slumped all the way down to the floor. "Maybe I should quit before something bad really does happen."  
  
Soujiro pulled out his schedule. 'Let's see, it looks like I have Chemistry with Toma Suzuki.' He was using his shukuchi to go down the halls and look at the numbers next to the door. 'Maybe I should have asked that kid for directions in exchange for his life. Too late now...' He finally found the class door and walked up to it. Before he could go in, he heard a loud voice yell from inside.  
  
"Kenshin no baka! Don't touch the gas pipe! You might kill us all!!"  
  
He peered inside to see a familiar girl strangling a taller boy with red hair while making comments about exploding to death.  
  
A voice rose up, interrupting her voice. "Misao... please stop choking Kenshin. I doubt it's good for his health."  
  
She let go and looked up at the teacher. "Hai, Suzuki-sensei!"  
  
Soujiro blinked. "Hm?" He walked in through the door while studying the classroom.  
  
Misao noticing the figure by the door, looked at him. She then pointed her finger at him in surprise. "It's you!"  
  
Soujiro tilted his head to the side. "Ara?"  
  
Kenshin blinked in confusion. "Oro?"  
  
---  
  
Translations:  
  
Gatotsu: This is Saito's fighting style. It' consists of giving high- powered and quick thrusts that pierce through your opponent.  
  
Oro: Another silly expression used in times of confusion. It's one of Kenshin's most famous lines.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Let me really apologize for the lack of updating. It seemed like Fate was conspiring against me. I won't bore you with details but a lot of 'coincidences' have been happening that took up my time. By the way, thanks for the critique. I want to make this a great fic so I need your opinions. I'll do my best to correct it. If there's one thing that nags me, it's OOC. That is one thing that I simply cannot have in my fic... Paranoid aren't I? ^_^ Well once again sorry for the long wait... for those of you who were waiting. If you look for updates then I suggest trying it once a week because I can honestly say I don't know when Fate and Destiny will let me. (mumble mumble) So leave a review for me! Remember the more reviews the more inspiration! 


	5. A Buried Past

Skin Deep  
  
A/N: I'd like to apologize to the reviewers... again... for a late update. I realize there are things that don't make sense like dressing up in clothes that should have been gone long ago, or being OOC, or even my lack of updates and weird excuses for them. Well there's a perfectly good reason for it that I'm sure will satisfy everyone. Unfortunately it doesn't exist so let's just say I'm having a few technical difficulties and lack of priorities... ^_^ But don't the ends justify the means? *shrugs* I certainly hope so! Now I give to you Chapter 5!  
  
Misao was staring at Soujiro in shock. She hadn't expected to see him so soon. She was still rather confused about their first meeting and hadn't quite figured him out or the situation. There was something about him that was appealing yet at the same time very strange. 'Kuso! I'm not ready yet! I don't even know what to do! If I talk about what happened then it'll be awkward and I can't just deny it! So what do I do!? I know! I won't say anything at all! I'll just pretend like nothing happened!' She smiled at her own little plan on how to deal with things.  
  
Soujiro was looking at the variety of emotions that had appeared on Misao's face. He saw fear, excitement, uncertainty, mischievousness, and many other things. 'Maybe she's still feeling weird about our last encounter... What do I do though? Yumi always told be to be sensitive about others feelings, but I never had any dealings with emotions before. They just get in the way when you're fighting. Emotions make you weak and Shishio-sama always told me that it's wrong to be weak. Therefore having emotions are wrong. So what do I do? Hm... Just pretend like nothing happened!' His smile on his face got a little wider now that he knew what to do.  
  
Kenshin was still confused about Misao's reaction to the new kid. He looked back and forth between them and saw that they were both smiling. 'Uh-oh... I know that smile on Misao-san's face. That's the one she gets whenever she comes up with a plan that usually leads to bad things. Also...' He looked at Soujiro. 'There seems to be something off bout that young boy. He's wearing that smile like it's a mask to cover up what's on the inside. I know that because I have dealt with many such as him in the past. Even though Suzuki-sensei doesn't look it, he's quite the fighter. He covers his kenki well and lives the peaceful life of a teacher. However this boy has no kenki that I can sense on the inside or out. I should keep my eye on him that I most certainly should.'  
  
Suzuki looked between Misao and Soujiro and interrupted their thoughts with a small cough. He turned to Soujiro. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Soujiro looked at Okubo and gave a bow. "Hai Suzuki-sensei. Watashi no namae wa Seta Soujrio desu."  
  
Suzuki smiled and gave a small bow to Soujiro as well. "So tell me Soujiro, what is it that I can do for you?"  
  
"I believe that this is the next class I have." He held out his schedule for Suzuki to look at.  
  
The teacher took it and saw that Soujiro was indeed in his class. "Next time you should avoid being late. Do you have a good reason for that?" He handed the schedule back to Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro gave a nod. "Hai. The reason I was late was because I'm new here and had trouble finding the classroom."  
  
Suzuki smiled. "I see. Very well then you may sit wherever you can find an empty seat."  
  
Soujiro looked around and spotted a seat in the back where no one was. He shrugged and sat down there to have some peace and quite. Besides that, he really didn't feel like getting to know new people when his mind was in a state of turmoil. 'I still need time to figure out all these questions in my head. If I don't then I might go crazy.' He chuckled a little at that.  
  
Misao's eyes followed Soujiro as he sat down way in the back. 'Huh? Why would he want to sit over there?' She paused to think. 'He must me avoiding me! Hmph! If he thinks Misao Makimachi is easily left behind then he's in for a surprise!' She looked over to Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin..."  
  
He looked back at Misao and smiled. "Hai, Misao-dono?"  
  
She smacked him over the head. "I told you not to call me that!" She looked at Kenshin with his swirling eyes. "Anyway something seems wrong with Soujiro, so I'm going to check on him."  
  
He blinked. "Huh? Is that his name?"  
  
She smacked him again. "Weren't you paying attention when he introduced himself?"  
  
Kenshin gave a sheepish grin. "Gomen Misao-dono, I was lost in my thoughts."  
  
Misao sighed and shook her head, temporarily giving up on breaking Kenshin's habits. She looked to the front and raised her hand. "Suzuki- sensei? May I help out Soujiro during class since he's new here?"  
  
Suzuki looked at her and gave a smile. "Hai, you may do so. That's really nice of you Misao."  
  
She grinned and went over to Soujiro who lost in though and completely oblivious to Misao's presence.  
  
Soujiro was racking his brains for the answers he so desperately needed. 'Why do people continue living? They are weak and yet they survive. Shishio- sama says it's wrong to be weak. He says that they are food for the strong. So they continue living because...' He sighed knowing he came to the roadblock. 'I'll just have to get back to that one. Now, what else is there? Oh yes. What went on with Misao-san back there. Why did I bother to help her? Because she was in trouble and needed it. After all if I were in trouble then...' He immediately paused and was overcome with a feeling a sadness and despair. 'If I were in trouble...' His mind played back images of when he was a child. He was constantly beaten over and over daily. 'That one time... they were drunk...' An image of the katana gleamed in his mind. 'They... they wanted... to kill me...' He was running and screaming for help. He didn't want to die. He was afraid. 'No one helped me...' He remembered how scared and frantic he was. He desperately wanted to live on. 'In order to survive...' He then remembered their blood curdling screams. 'I had to...' The smell of blood seeped into his mind. 'It was to survive...' The images of their dead bodies. 'I killed them all...' The deafening sound of thunder. 'It was raining that day...' Unknown to him, a single tear made its way down his face.  
  
Misao watched the smiling boy, curious to what he was thinking. She then saw what she would say was the first sign that there was more to Soujiro than his façade of happiness. She saw it glimmer down his cheek. It was a tear. Her eyes widened. 'Is he... crying?' She looked him over to see that his ever-present smile was still there. 'Why does he continue smiling?' She walked over to him, overcome with sympathy.  
  
Soujiro snapped out of his thoughts and found that Misao was making her way to him. Inside he was eternally grateful for her interruption. He decided it was best that some things were just left alone. He gave her a wider smile. "Ohayoo Misao-san." He studied her face. 'Something's different about her. She seems sad...'  
  
Misao looked at him. "Why do you smile, Sou-kun?"  
  
His eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean, Misao-san?"  
  
She reached her hand over and brushed the forgotten tear off his cheek. "You were crying... and you still smile despite that."  
  
He moved his hand up to his cheek. "I was crying? I haven't cried since..." The feeling of despair came back again. "Since..."  
  
Misao's voice became softer and moved closer to Soujiro. "Since when?"  
  
He was interrupted by Suzuki. "Is everything alright over there?"  
  
Soujiro regained his self-awareness and his mask was once again on. "Hai, Suzuki-sensei. Everything's fine."  
  
Misao frowned. Everything wasn't fine. He smiled though he was sad. It was as if he were afraid to what might happen were he to be true to himself. She felt the eyes of the teacher on her and became aware that she was still standing up so she took a seat right next to Soujiro.  
  
He looked at Misao in confusion. "Ara? Uh, Misao-san? Isn't your seat right over there?" He pointed over to where Kenshin was sitting.  
  
She scrunched her eyebrows. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
He gave a smile. "Iie. I was just wondering why you chose to sit here."  
  
She looked at him and gave a half smile. "Well I could ask the same question to you. Why do you hide yourself from everyone else? Like you sit all the way over here when there are plenty of seats in the front."  
  
Soujiro blinked. 'She noticed?' "I just need time to think. That's all."  
  
She got a curious look on her face. "Time to think? Like about what?"  
  
He gave a small frown. He wasn't used to people asking him questions. Let alone about himself. 'Well Yumi always did say I should express myself more...' "I just think about the problems of life and try to search for answers. Sometimes I come up with them and sometimes I don't."  
  
"Oh... so that's what you do when you're sad?" She stared him intently waiting for an answer.  
  
Unfortunately Soujiro had his mask up and would keep it up no matter what. Just that small experience of past memories was enough to stir up many emotions within himself. Those emotions were... less than wanted. "Nani? I'm sorry but I don't have much experience with emotions."  
  
Misao blinked. "But weren't you just crying?"  
  
Soujiro gave a nod. "Hai. It would appear so, ne?"  
  
"So how do you deal with it? How do you deal with your emotions?"  
  
He paused. "I don't."  
  
Misao was rendered speechless for a while. "Wh-what do you mean you don't? How can you not?"  
  
Soujiro stared off into space. "Ano... I don't deal with emotions because I don't feel them. It's something that I've done since way back when." He gave a smile. "Besides I've been taught that emotions are for the weak and only get it the way."  
  
Misao gave a small gasp. Never had she thought that there would be someone without emotions. She put her hand to her heart. "Sou-kun... everyone has emotions. Being able to feel is what being human is all about. Being able to feel happiness, joy, or excitement."  
  
The Tenken continued staring straight ahead with his smile on his face. "And what about sadness, despair, and agony?"  
  
"That too is what being human is about. Feeling the good and bad of life."  
  
"Hai. Demo... why would you want to?"  
  
Seeing someone this deprived of emotions and lack of feelings was truly shocking to her. It never occurred that such a thing would even be possible. Yet here it was. A boy no older than her thinking that he was better off without with emotions. Such a thing enraged her. Everyone should be able to feel and experience the joys and sorrows of life. "Well isn't it better to feel something than nothing at all!?"  
  
Soujiro remained silent having no answer for Misao's question. How could he, the emotionless Tenken, answer her on something he had no idea about. In all honesty, he never gave much thought to what it would be like to feel true happiness or sadness. It was always something he shrugged off since he never had use for it. Not one of the JupponGatana ever pressed him about it like Misao was doing right now. They may have not been the picture perfect family but they knew that they should leave certain things untouched when it came to him. Despite how long they've known each other, they never felt they had the right to dig up someone's buried past. Well, those who cared anyway. He doubted that all of them would know what much about such a complex thing like emotions, such as Iwanbo or Usui.  
  
Misao could see that she was getting nowhere pressing him for answers, so she decided to try a different approach. 'If I can't force him with my logic then I have to convince him through reasoning.' She took a cleansing breath and started over. "Look... sure having emotions may have their downsides but there are ways around it. You don't have to suffer alone. That's why you have friends and family. They're there to help ease the burden off your shoulders."  
  
He cast a wayward glance to Misao. "I have no one that I can call my friend Misao-san. My real family is long since dead and the one I live with now has taught me that emotions are the true burden that needs to be lifted."  
  
Misao frowned. She was starting to loose hope, but she couldn't just let this happen. 'I swear I'll do everything I can in order to help him out! In order to do this then, I'll have to be sincere and speak from the heart...' She looked at the boy with the frozen smile next to her. "Sou-kun..." She put her hands on his and gave a small squeeze.  
  
He looked over to her, slightly confused by this.  
  
"You don't have to be alone. If you want... I can be your friend."  
  
To Soujiro the world seemed to slow down around him. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart and the sound of his breath. 'She really wants to be my friend?' He seemed to ponder on this for a while and came up with a question that summed up all the things flying through his mind. "Why?"  
  
She gave him a sincere smile. "Because... I was once like you." She took another breath. If she was going to help Soujiro have a better future, she would have to dig up her own past. "When I was very small, my parents died. I was left alone, cut off from the only people I knew in this world. After that I was left in the care of my grandpa Okina. He and his family showed my love and care, but all that didn't matter to me in my current state."  
  
Soujiro look on intently as Misao was willingly digging up her own past.  
  
"I was devastated Sou-kun. I finally reached the point her I didn't care what happened to me. All I wanted was to end the torment that was with me every waking hour and even in my dreams." She gave a small sigh. "It was horrible. I eventually became convinced that the only was to stop the hurt was to commit jisatsu." She then gave a smile. "But that's when things changed. On that same day, my grandpa brought in a new student. He helped me see that jisatsu wasn't the answer." She got a dreamy look on her face. "Yes. He helped me live on and for that I would always be loyal to him. I swore that no matter what, I would follow Aoishi-sama till the day I die!"  
  
Soujiro blinked and did a double take. "Matte... This man... His name wouldn't happen to be Aoishi Shinomori would it?"  
  
She looked back and gave a grin. "Hai! He is my Aoishi-sama!" She blinked "Why? Do you know him?"  
  
Soujiro gave a smile, recalling his orders. "Iie... demo I plan to really soon."  
  
---  
  
Translations:  
  
Jisatsu: This one means suicide. It has come to my attention that there is more than one word and more than one way to commit suicide with a new word for each way. This one though, seems to be the most general and sounds the best out of the others.  
  
Demo: Used to change the flow of a sentence. Same as using words like 'but' or 'however'.  
  
---  
  
A/N: First things first... Gomen nasai to all those who may have waited for this update. Even though I warned you that it would take long. I really had no idea it would take so long to even get -started- on updating. I was just waiting for more reviews to come up for the chapter. *bows* That was very inconsiderate of me. Anyway as an apology, I promise that in my next chapter that there will be plenty of 'chemistry' between Soujiro and Misao. Oh yes, I need your opinions once again. I'm planning to make another chapter that is dedicated to the reviewers and answers any questions you guys might have. I did see quite a few of them, but no one left much means of me contacting them. This one is completely up to you guys! In any case, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
